Cat and Hedgehog
by Sarah Honda
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog begins to think that is just a copy of himself, thanks to the notorious Dr. Egghead, er, Eggman, rather. Shadow tries to fight for the opposite side as his best friend, Sarah the Cat (OC), but is it right? And can the both of them stand to go against each other in the battle against Hero's Sister and Ultimate Lifeform? Summary derp, sorry. T for language & gore
1. Chapter 1

Shadow stared at me, hate deep within his eyes. It was a hate I had never experienced, a hate that had never been directed at me. Yes, that look in his eyes, the hatred, the anger, was staring straight through my eyes and into my soul. If looks could kill, I'd have already died a thousand deaths, which was something I had always been willing to do for Shadow. You see, he was my best friend. I guess I should start at the beginning though, so that you understand exactly what has happened. So you see why he hates his best friend so much, and why I was always willing to die for him.  
This is our story. How we got started, what brought us together, and what tore us apart.

This is where we will decide for good whether we stick together or leave, and I have a terrible feeling that this may not end why way I would like it to. I guess I should start at the very beginning. When egghead went and screwed things up.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorch, my long-term-one-of-my-best-friends-on-the-planet pal and I were sitting on the porch, setting fire to the rocks and flowers on the ground. Pyrokinesis is a mental power in which he and I specialized in. My older brother, Sonic made some kind of snarky comment to our burning things.

"You know, I can burn those blue quills right off," I challenged.

"Like you'd try it," he grinned cockily.

He turned to leave and as soon as he wasn't expecting it, I let myself concentrate on the very tips of hair, making them smoke slightly. Then, without warning, Shadow fired his gun at one of his targets and I lost my concentration. I looked over to where he was standing and abruptly set the target on fire right as he shot. He would have hit the target, had it not "magically" burned into oblivion.

"When the hell did you get here?" I asked him. "Aren't you supposed to be with Shade deciding which dress she should wear tonight?" Shade hated me... Like, a lot. It was probably because I seemed to be much closer to Scorch than she was. Or maybe it was because Shadow was my best friend and she was afraid I would hurt him. Maybe she just plain didn't like me. Hell, either way it didn't matter.

Shadow shrugged nonchalantly, the way he always did. "A few minutes ago."

"Well you just ruined my Burn Sonic's Hair Ritual. Too bad, I'm sure everyone would love to see him jump into the lake and then scream about drowning in the kiddie pool."

He laughed. Can I just say, for the record, that his laugh is like music. It's like and angel's chorus. It was low and sweet, you know, when it wasn't bitter or cocky. I kind of dwelled on that for a minute before Scorch interrupted me.

"I was gonna do it, too before he walked inside."

I laughed. "Yeah, you like to burn his hair too. I always forget that." I said sarcastically.

I caught the sight of Cream and Cheese playing with Amy near the lake. I grinned, shooting up into the tree (with more sonic-speed than Shadow or Sonic could ever hope) and stripping away the top layer of clothes, which only cover my gold and red striped swimsuit in the summer. I cannon-balled near them, splashing them with a considerably large amount of water.

"Hey!" Amy giggled and splashed me when I came back up to the surface. "No fair!"

Now Amy loved me, unlike Shade. Amy could always laugh and joke with me, and I really thought she belonged with my brother, though Sonic was too much of an idiot to notice any feelings she showed him or feelings he felt about her. Amy loved to have fun, but she took things slowly. Sonic, not so much. That's why he never noticed. He's too busy living in the fast lane to notice the people who are waiting for him to come around.

Cream giggled lightly and suggested,"Amy, let's go get our swimsuits on and play with Sarah!"

"Great idea, Cream." Amy answered. "Be right back, Sarah."

I waited about 10 minutes before they came back out in their swimming suits... and had water guns. They squirted me so much I had to go underwater to get away from it. When I came back up, Shadow had his swimming trunks on and a SuperSoaker in his hand and spraying the girls with it. I laughed and got a facefull of water.

"You dick!" I said, pulling him into the water and holding onto him until we came back up for air.

I smiled and hugged him before kissing him on the cheek. He couldn't be mad at me when I did that. And I knew, and used it to my advantage all the time.

Sorry! My chapters are always kinda short. They might get longer as I go on, though. I don't really know. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it so far! :)


End file.
